


躲雨

by obverse2014



Category: NG - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 鬼天
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obverse2014/pseuds/obverse2014
Summary: 只是個車





	躲雨

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次來AO3發文 逼死英文學渣

門鎖「咔嚓」地應聲開啟，兩個人影跌跌撞撞的頂開房門，帶著外頭的大雨一起進入旅館的房間。  
先進房的天生目隨意將手上的行李丟在地上，用手臂抹掉臉頰上的雨水一邊向後頭正在關門的同伴抱怨著這見鬼的天氣。  
「你再抱怨也不會突然放晴。」鬼島一句話就把還在念叨的天生目堵得無話可說。  
這是一個距離「夏越之戲」事件有一年之久的暑假。一年的時間說長不長、說短也不短，離開高中的兩人各自有了自己的生活，天生目以優越的成績上了一間不錯的大學，而鬼島答應了天生目的提議，回到地下格鬥場繼續他的不敗傳說，白天則偶爾在某個偶然遇到的偵探底下打雜。兩人卻也沒有因此斷了聯繫，不如說像是笨蛋情侶一樣的簡訊電話沒少過——噢對、他們在一年前就成了情侶，這是天生目始料未及的，畢竟鬼島的腦袋比鋼筋還直。  
迎來大學生活第一個暑假的天生目排開了所有行程，把行李連著兩張車票砸進鬼島的懷裡，拉著人上了車就到了京都。  
然而天公不做美，剛出車站沒多久兩人就被突來的大雷雨淋得慘烈，從身上衣物隨便一抓都能擰出一瓢水來看估計連底下的內褲都濕透了，沒辦法只好隨處找間旅館先避一避雨。  
到旅館後第一要事就是先洗個舒服的熱水澡，進浴室前天生目還特意往鬼島那知會一聲，但是木頭鬼島只是回了句洗好澡再叫我，雖然天生目也沒想過他會突然開竅。  
鬼島脫掉濕透的衣服只圍了一條圍巾坐在床緣等待天生目出來，聽著浴室傳來的水聲走神時後頭傳來一陣耳熟的旋律。是他的手機響了，來電顯示的是——葉月薰。  
「早上好呀，鬼島君。」接通後的手機裡傳來少女很有元氣的聲音，「其實呢、是想說也好久不見了，現在想過去鬼島君你那邊聊聊天。」  
「你現在去我家也不會有人在。」  
葉月不明所以的追問，鬼島就把天生目強拉著自己到京都的事大略講了一遍，沒想到對方卻發出羨慕的聲音。  
「咦——我也好想去京都啊，最近在揭示板上有一間超有人氣的鬧鬼旅館就在京都，記得好像叫——」  
「……」  
世間就這麼小，在鬼島表示自己正在鬧鬼旅館裡面後葉月的語氣就更加激動了，把揭示板上的留言都講了一遍，能聽出對面的葉月恨不得藉由電話穿越過來。  
掛斷電話後天生目剛好從浴室出來，看見鬼島拿著電話就順口的問了句，鬼島便忠實的把葉月的情報完整轉達給提問者，得知訊息的天生目毫不意外的整個人僵在原地，鬼島還貼心的安慰了一句不是怪異只是很普通的在鬧鬼。  
鬼島就這麼丟下面色發白的天生目逕自去洗澡，還用「也不一定是他們這間房鬧鬼」跟「外頭還下著大雨不好找旅館」的理由拒絕了天生目換旅館的提議，而且打算就這樣的關燈睡覺——最後天生目只奮力爭取到可以開著燈睡覺的要求。  
鬼島躺上床沒多久就感覺到有什麼溫熱的東西貼上背後，想當然——是害怕得不得了的天生目。  
這傢伙怕鬼的毛病大概治不好了。鬼島在心裡吐槽著，翻身和天生目面對面，看著那傢伙因為害怕而發紅的眼眶。  
其實挺可愛的。鬼島不合時宜的想著。  
然後兩人就不知為何滾倒在一起了，也許是鬼島從天生目咬上他鼻子的動作中捕捉到隱喻的信號，也許是因為他們都是血氣方剛的大學生。  
自和天生目確認關係之後鬼島就不再是懵懂無知只瞭打架的高中生，雖然他們第一次的經驗糟糕的慘不忍睹——幸好沒變成陰影，天生目甚至還有餘裕去笑童貞鬼島——超高的學習能力補強了處男鬼島的零經驗劣勢，現在天生目只有被鬼島吻得換不過氣的份。  
「……你這肺活量怪物！」天生目不止的喘氣中混雜了一兩聲咳嗽，嘴角還勾著方才沒嚥下的唾液。鬼島手上倒是快速俐落，兩人的上衣早就不翼而飛，褲子也被褪到了膝窩下。  
鬼島就當天生目是在讚美他，伸手揉了揉天生目的頭髮，親著他的額角，天生目下意識的閉上眼，接著便聽見有什麼東西重重的砸在地面發出聲響。  
兩人雙雙轉過頭去查看，原本放在桌上的水壺現在跌在地上骨碌碌的滾著。水壺原本應該放在離桌緣很遠的地方，根本不會掉下來。  
天生目想叫鬼島停一停，沒想到鬼島只看了眼水壺就轉回頭，繼續剛剛的動作——扒下天生目的內褲，而剛才掛在腿上的褲子也被丟到了地上。大概沒想到今天會擦槍走火，天生目的內褲是中規中矩的灰色四角褲。  
「……等、等一下……空良……等、嗯——」  
被握住分身的天生目很快被帶回曖昧的節奏裡，沒幾下就被鬼島伺候得從喉間發出舒服的哼哼聲，抬起一條腿勾在壓著他的鬼島胯部上，攀附在背上的手臂也加了幾分力道。  
餘下的右手不甘就這麼任人擺佈的摸索著進了鬼島的褲襠裡，回敬似的來回撫摸根部的囊袋與頂端，欣賞著鬼島從皺眉轉變成咬牙隱忍的表情讓天生目感到愉悅，同時手中逐漸脹大的傢伙也讓他異常興奮。  
此時的鬼島就像是急欲尋求發洩卻被主人限制住的困獸一樣。  
鬼島拇指擦過天生目的馬眼，聽見那傢伙發出短促的呻吟才橫過手臂去開床頭櫃的抽屜，掏出裡面的保險套跟潤滑劑。  
鬼島握著天生目纏在他腰部的腿架到了肩膀上，把將近半罐的潤滑劑都抹在入口處，忽視天生目嘴裡還抱怨著太冰了不舒服就把一根指節塞了進去。  
「空良你太粗暴了……」天生目的口氣與其說是抗議倒更像撒嬌，他能感覺到手指正在他的腸道裡翻攪，努力擴寬甬道到能容納進一根兇器為止。  
被抬高的腳曲起了膝關節迫使鬼島傾身，隨後天生目就像八爪章魚一樣的將對方的臉禁錮在咫尺間，熱氣色情的全灑在了鬼島臉上，「技巧倒是越來越好了嘛……我很高興喔、空良。」  
鬼島沒有回話，只是一言不發咬上眼前顫個不停的唇瓣，天生目濕軟的舌頭馬上順著齒列溜了進來，像條蛇一般的遊走在他的口腔內，所到之處無一不像起火般的灼燒著。  
拓展甬道的指頭從一根變成兩根，柔軟的腸壁隨著指頭進出一縮一顫，很快拓展的行列又多了一指，鬼島循著記憶按壓著天生目的敏感點，擦過前列腺位置的快感讓天生目呻吟出聲，卻又全被接吻堵在喉間最後只剩下唔唔的餘音，偶爾還混雜著從下面傳來的、手指抽動引發的水聲。  
看著腸道擴張都做的差不多了，在鬼島想往下一步繼續時，浴室的方向突然發出像是蓮蓬頭的水柱灑在地面上的聲音，接著又有什麼東西重擊地面的聲音從背後傳來，房間的燈光甚至滅了一霎那，旖旎的氣氛被突如其來的變故瞬間破壞的一乾二淨。  
鬼島感覺到天生目的身體變得僵硬，臂膀被緊緊抓著不放，待在甬道內的手指也被緊繃的壓迫著，側頭去看那傢伙果然臉上滿是害怕的神情，好半晌才擠出話來。  
「喂、果然是鬧、鬧鬼了吧！」  
「……只是蓮蓬頭剛好壞了吧。」  
鬼島捏著還想說什麼的天生目臉頰強迫對方將目光轉向自己，深黑色的眼睛一瞬不眨的從上頭盯著對方，「不准看旁邊，聖司。」  
鬼島抽出甬道內的手指從旁邊抓了一顆枕頭墊在天生目腰下，還沒等天生目反應過來便已經抬高他的腰部將自己的分身擠了進去。當然進入的一點也不順利，分身頂端才剛進去就被不上不下的卡在入口。  
「……你放鬆一點、聖司……」  
「怎、怎麼可能放鬆……噫！」天生目使勁搖頭表示沒辦法，悶在肩膀上的聲音還帶著明顯的哭腔，鬼島安撫似的捏著天生目脖子，也不管身下的男人全身都還緊繃著硬是又往前頂開了一小段腸道，緩慢但不容抵抗的一寸一寸蠶食著對方的陣地，直至腸道吞沒了整根陰莖才停止動作。  
剛才還能聽到天生目的零碎呻吟聲現在只能隱約聽見抽搭的吸氣聲，肩膀還被死死抓著的雙手撓出一道明顯的爪痕，鬼島只得像在安撫動物般的輕拍著天生目白皙的背要他再放鬆一點，鬼島出神的想他們第一次上床的時候天生目都沒現在還要難安撫。  
兩人在這樣不上不下的狀態滯留了好一下子，等到天生目的身體放鬆許多、呼吸也變得稍微平穩了一點鬼島才繼續把陰莖往外拔出來，環在腰間的雙腿卻反應極大的夾緊阻止他繼續動作。  
「等、等一下……」  
「……又怎麼了？」  
「不是……感覺、好奇怪……」  
「啊？」  
天生目的反應很奇怪，但看上去似乎也不是痛苦的樣子，只是這樣卡著也不是辦法，鬼島只得試著繼續往外抽出一段。  
「別、空良、別動——噫、呀啊！」  
隨著鬼島的動作天生目不自禁的發出呻吟一邊弓起背脊，同時甬道幾近痙攣的擠壓著他的分身——很像過往天生目高潮時的反應，但陰莖的馬眼只是流出了一些透明的液體，並沒有射精。  
再看此刻的天生目整個人就像隻煮熟的蝦子，皮膚都泛了一層粉色，似乎意識不怎麼清楚，喉嚨無意識地發出細碎呻吟。  
「喂？聖司？天生目？喂？」  
「……空良你這個大笨蛋……」對於鬼島的叫喚天生目過了好幾秒才堪堪反應過來，眼角還掛著淚花的瞪視鬼島——雖然現在這種狀況這種瞪視毫無魄力，甚至還有點色情的讓人興奮。  
「剛剛那是怎麼了？」  
「我哪知道！」  
鬼島還是摸不著頭緒，不過天生目看起來沒有什麼大礙，分身也依然是勃起的狀態沒因此軟下去。  
那麼就沒有問題了。  
這次鬼島沒有猶豫的挺動著腰將性器抽退到入口，下一刻又猛烈的把肉柱送進密道最深處，然後再次退開又再次進入，每次分身帶出來的透明液體因為抽插的動作化成白色泡沫堆積在股間，順著臀部的弧度在白色的床單印上一塊深色污漬。  
「啊、呃……那裡……啊、再……」  
鬼島在性事上的表現就像他平日的行事風格，寡言、勇猛且毫不拖泥帶水，都是讓天生目對鬼島著迷不已的特質。當然、在床上也是。  
鬼島也發現天生目比以往都還要來得敏感，炙熱的分身在每次的進入都狠狠碾壓過身下人前列腺的那處軟肉，次次都逼得天生目除了呻吟之外連一句話都講不完整，只能抱著唯一的浮木直喘息，汗水、生理淚和唾液佈滿在天生目清秀臉龐的各個角落。  
「——等……空良、慢一……不要、不要了……啊、啊啊？噫、啊啊！」  
「……唔、聖司……」  
在最後之際鬼島像是捕獵到獵物的野獸叼住了天生目的脖子，在甬道一陣劇烈的收縮中將剩餘的精力都釋放在保險套裡，擁著天生目早已癱軟下來的身體半晌後才退開，只留下一個顯眼的記號在戀人的脖子上。

 

京都之旅回來後的兩人立刻就被葉月約到了黑兔酒吧，三人一見面劈頭就是問關於鬧鬼旅館的住宿感想。  
「怎麼樣？怎麼樣？有遇到鬼嗎？會很恐怖嗎？」  
「……啊。」  
「……呃。」  
鬼島和天生目兩人一個神色微妙一個臉色僵硬的對看了一眼，不知道該怎麼回答，只好各自保持緘默，只留下得不到答案的葉月的追問。  
「到底是怎麼樣啊——」


End file.
